oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 1
| ISBN = ISBN 978-4-09-451262-5 ISBN 978-0-31-631229-5 | Release date = March 18, 2011 September 27, 2016 | Pages = 312 240 | previous = - | next = Volume 2 }} is the first official volume of ''My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected light novel series. Volume 1 is roughly adapted into Episodes 1-3 of season 1. *Episode 1 covers Chapters 1-3 *Episode 2 covers Chapters 4-5 *Episode 3 covers Chapters 6-7 Synopsis A Loner's Worst Nightmare: Human Interaction Hachiman Hikigaya is a cynic. He believes "youth" is a crock-a suckers game, an illusion woven from failure and hypocrisy. But when he turns in an essay for a school assignment espousing this view, he's sentenced to work in the Service Club, an organization dedicated to helping students with problems! Worse, the only other member of the club is the haughty Yukino Yukinoshita, a girl with beauty, brains, and the personality of a garbage fire. How will Hachiman the Cynic cope with a job that requires-''gasp!''-social skills? Summary * The Service Club is introduced. * The Contest between Hachiman and Yukino begins. * Yui's baking cookies request. * Yoshiteru's light novel request. * Saika's tennis request. * Hachiman writes several reports. ** Looking back on High School Life ** Ecology of Wild Animals is an anime exclusive. ** Looking Back on High School Life (Revised) Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Prologue See Looking Back on High School Life Report. Chapter 1 - "Anyway, Hachiman Hikigaya is Rotten." The main character Hachiman Hikigaya is introduced as his teacher, Shizuka Hiratsuka, is reading his essay aloud. Shizuka expresses her displeasure at his essay and tells him that he will rewrite it properly. Also as repentance for his rotten behaviour during their meeting he will be performing some "community service". She leads him across the school grounds to a simple looking classroom. Inside sits a girl that Hachiman recognizes, Yukino Yukinoshita. He remembers her as the smartest girl in his grade and considers her "the prettiest girl in the school". Shizuka introduces Hachiman to Yukino and informs her that Hachiman will be a new member in her club. Shizuka requests that Yukino fix Hachiman's twisted, lonely character without resorting to physical violence. It is revealed that the club Hachiman is now part of is the Service Club. Yukino and Hachiman argue about life values and as things reach a boiling point, Shizuka reenters the classroom. Shizuka challenges them to put their ideals to the test and see whose philosophy is better at helping others. The winner can order the loser to do anything they want. As Hachiman leaves after the bell goes he is thinking on how his day couldn't have gone much worse. He also reassures himself that his essay doesn't need revision and that youth really is a lie. Chapter 2 - "Yukino Yukinoshita always stands firm." The next day after homeroom Shizuka Hiratsuka is waiting for Hachiman to ensure that he goes to the Service Club. On the way there Shizuka diagnoses Hachiman with a case of second-year head swell. It's a frame of mind involving the ability to separate themselves from reality and a twisted perspective brandished like enlightenment. Basically these people are "dicks". Hachiman is amazed and agrees that it's all true, he cant even argue!Omitted from the anime. Shizuka says despite his flaws and twisted thinking she likes him as her student. She then asks him about his opinion of Yukino. Hachiman immediately responds "she's a jerk". Shizuka explains that both he and Yukino are gifted students that have trouble conforming to society. Shizuka continues and says she wants to keep these "gifted" individuals under close watch.While Episode 1 covers Chapters 1-3 this part was moved to the start of Episode 2. In the Anime Hachiman is being scolded for his Ecology Of Wild Animals Report.These two meetings are condensed into one in the anime. There is also 3rd meeting about Hachimans Workplace Visit report where he initially states his desire to be a househusband. They arrive at the Service Club room and Shizuka offers him a goodbye as Hachiman enters the room. Yukino seems surprised that he came back after the verbal abuse he received the day before. She asks him if he's a stalker or masochist. Hachiman responds that he would have to be attracted to her for those to be true. And she seems curious when he says he isn't. Yukino is more confused that she was wrong than the fact Hachiman doesn't like her. It is established that Yukino, like Hachiman, has no friends. Hachiman asks her how she can have no friends, when everyone likes her. Yukino explains it is more like jealousy and admiration, not genuine friendliness that other people show her. Yukino states girls her age hate her because she is beautiful and guys are always attracted to her. People that get close to her eventually get tired of her natural superiority and talents. She reveals that she was bullied a lot by other girls when in elementary and middle school. It is contrasted that while everyone "likes" and admires Yukino she is alone. Hachiman is alone because no one likes him. Yukino proclaims, "The greater a person is, the harder their life becomes.- So I will change the world and everyone in it." Hachiman starts to see what Shizuka meant about Yukino's troubles as a gifted elite. And even though she could have hidden her talents she refuses to lie to herself. Just like Hachiman wont lie to himself. He sees themselves as similar and considers the silence between them as almost comfortable. Hachiman starts to ask Yukino if she wants to be friends, she rejects him before he even finishes his sentence. Chapter 3 - "Yui Yuigahama is perpetually glancing around furtively." Hachiman once again finds himself in trouble for another twisted report he handed in. Mrs. Tsurumi (Mr. Tsurumi in the English novel), the home economics teacher made Hachiman write a make up report because he skipped a group assignment practicing cooking. Shizuka Hiratsuka is interrogating Hachiman about why he didn't participate.In the Anime the Home Economics Make-up Report is replaced with the Ecology Of Wild Animals Report. Hachiman states that group cooking is nothing like the real thing where you mostly cook alone. However he also considers it an important skill that he should know considering his future career as a househusband. Shizuka asks Hachiman what exactly his future plans are. Hachiman explains that after he graduates from a decent university, he'll marry a beautiful and talented woman with the intention of having her support him. He argues that women and men can have their typical roles reversed in today's society. Shizuka says he might change his rotten mind if a girl were to cook for him even once and forces him out the door and tells him to go to the Service Club and learn the meaning of labour. Yukino is sitting quietly reading a book, so Hachiman sits and considers if the Service Club actually does anything. Just then, there's a knock on the door and a shy fidgety girl enters. She froze and squealed, "why is Hikky here?". Hachiman assumes the new girl is talking about him, but he can't remember who she is. He nonetheless gets out a chair for her and offers her the seat. Yukino knows this new girl as Yui Yuigahama. Yui reveals they are in the same class (2-F). Hachiman knowing how it hurts to be forgotten pretends to remember her. But Yui doesn't believe he actually does and gives him a condescending look. Hachiman calls Yui a "slut" in retaliation. Hachiman offers to stop calling her slut if she stops calling him "Hikky" as it sounds like Hikikomori. After a brief pause Yui apologizes and everyone calms down. Yui asks if the club will help her but has trouble stating with what, she mentions cookies and glances at Hachiman. Yukino coldly signals for Hachiman to leave the room so she and Yui can talk in private. Hachiman excuses himself saying hes going to get a Sportop drink, Yukino requests a Vegetable Lifestyle 100 Strawberry Yogurt Mix. When at the vending machine he buys an extra drink for Yui. Yukino says they are going to practice making cookies and Hachiman is to be the taste tester. In the home economics room Yukino seems at home while Yui is inexperienced and nervous. Yui struggles with the basic concept of baking cookies. Her first batch is barely edible, and Yukino is very mean about it. Yukino becomes angry with Yui because she wants to give up. She angrily addresses her concerns about Yui and her lack of effort. Yui thinks its cool how honest Yukino is with her. Yukino shows Yui how to make cookies properly. Yui's second batch of cookies don't turn out very well, but they are edible this time. Hachiman instills confidence in Yui by repackaging her cookies and putting things into perspective by tricking her into thinking her cookies were his own. He realized that making cookies was not the goal and Yui just wanted to impress a boy. Yukino thinks getting better is more important, while Hachiman thinks trying your hardest is and that "it's the thought that counts". To prove his point he reveals his first mistaken crush from middle school.At this point in the Anime it's the second girl Hachiman has revealed to the audience that he has confessed to. The first he recalled when he met Yukino. Hachiman explains guys read into things and are very simple minded. Just receiving cookies (or attention) would make any guy happy. After Yui leaves Hachiman tells Yukino that hard work will never betray you, but it may betray your dreams. As hard work towards the wrong goal wont achieve anything. Yet even if you fail while knowing you worked hard is a good consolation. Hachiman also realizes why Shizuka would send students to them. As they go to her for help and she sends them to the club. He thinks that for some students talking to other students about their problems is tough. Without Shizuka no one would come to the Service Club for help. Yui shows up the next day with cookies for Yukino as thanks and insists on eating lunches together. She also insists that she will help with the Service Club. As Hachiman leaves she tosses him some cookies as thanks. Chapter 4 - "Even so, the class is doing well." While in class Hachiman is thinking about various social groups and why he never fit into any. After being rebuffed so many times he's given up on trying to integrate with social groups.In the Anime Hachiman is writing the Ecology Of Wild Animals Report. He considers the top group in class, a whole "other race", of students adept at social interaction and communication. This particular group contained 2 boys from the soccer team, 2 from the basketball team, and 3 girls.Hayato's Clique One of whom is Yui Yuigahama. The groups "Alpha" was Hayato Hayama and his counterpart is Yumiko Miura, the "queen" of the group. When the lunch bell rings, Hachiman observes Yui trying to find a way to excuse herself to have lunch with Yukino. Yumiko takes exception to the fact that Yui has been spending less time with her group. Yumiko is demanding Yui explain where she's going and why she hasn't been hanging out lately. Yui is having a hard time explaining her feelings as she doesn't like to disturb the groups social order. Yukino shows up and demands to know why Yui is late. Yumiko gets angry at Yukino for interrupting her conversation. Yukino then proceeds to give Yumiko a verbal beating that leaves her completely silent. Yukino reminds Yui that she'll be waiting for her at their arranged meeting place and leaves. Afterwards, realizing the tense atmosphere, everyone but Yui and Yumiko exit the class. Hachiman finds Yukino outside in the hall and joins her in listening to Yui telling Yumiko her true feelings about the way she wants to be treated. She also talks about how cool she thinks Yukino and Hachiman are. And that they are always honest with each other. Yukino is happy at Yui's change and starts to head to their meeting place. Yui leaves to meet Yukino and finds Hachiman in the hall alone. She freaks out and calls him names as she thinks he heard what she said, including the compliments she gave him. Yui then runs after Yukino to go for lunch. Chapter 5 - "In other words, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza is rather off." One day after school Hachiman is listening to Yui talk to Yukino and notices her odd accent even though she's a Chiba native. To see if Yui really is a Chiba native, Hachiman quizzes her with the Trans-Chiba Ultra Quiz. Hachiman is surprised when she answers several correctly questions in a row. Yui however, soon gets distracted and asks Yukino if she wants to get ramen sometime, as neither of them eat it that often. Hachiman goes back to his book. He thinks talking about ramen shops is much more high schooler-esque and that its probably what he's supposed to do in his teen years. He also considers that the Trans-Chiba Ultra Quiz isn't a normal conversation piece for most people. The next day after school, Hachiman finds Yui and Yukino standing outside the Service Club peeking inside. The two girls demand that Hachiman be the first to investigate a strange man that is inside the club room. The man inside is Yoshiteru Zaimokuza, who was waiting for Hachiman with a request. Hachiman denies knowing him but his ruse quickly falls through when Zaimokuza call him a friend. Hachiman quickly states they were occasional gym partners, nothing more. Hachiman also remembers the last person to call him a "friend", it was Kaori in middle school when she said she didn't want to date him and they should just be friends.The part about Kaori does not happen in the Anime. Kaori is formally introduced in Volume 8, and Episode 3 of Season 2. Zaimokuza behaves oddly and Yukino asks Hachiman why he behaves the way he does. Hachiman explains M-2 Syndrome to her (Also known as Chuunibyou). Yukino wrongly assumes Zaimokuza wants his "mental illness" cured by the Service Club. Hachiman notices Zaimokuza's light novel script scattered about the room and Zaimokuza declares he wants feedback on his latest work. The next day Yukino, Yui, and Hachiman all provide harsh criticism on Zaimokuza's light novel. Despite the harsh criticism, Zaimokuza bravely asks if they will read anything else he brings the club for review. Hachiman agrees when he sees Zaimokuza is just happy that someone will read his work. A few days pass and Hachiman is paired up with Zaimokuza for gym class. They are discussing the direction Zaimokuza will take his novel. Hachiman thinks about how even though their conversations aren't fashionable and are just pathetic nonsense. But knows they make him not hate gym class anymore. Chapter 6 - "But Saika Totsuka has one." Hachiman introduces his little sister, Komachi, and explains that today he is taking her to school on his bike. He mentions that he only helps her because his sister is a master of manipulating him and considers it a part of the reason he mistrusts women. Komachi asks her brother to not get into an accident today as she is with him. Hachiman broods about the first day of high school.Moved to the start of Episode 4 He was riding his new bike to school and saw a dog run out into the street in the path of a fancy limousine. Before he knew it he dove in front of the car and saved the dog. The collision broke his left leg and new bike, sealing his fate as a loner when he returned to school. Komachi mentions the dogs owner came to see him at their house and brought sweets. Hachiman is surprised as Komachi forgot to tell him or share the sweets. Komachi also says that the "person" (not he or she) would say thanks at school because they go to the same high school as Hachiman. At school during gym class Hachiman is in a different group than Zaimokuza. Hachiman is playing tennis, while Zaimokuza is playing soccer. Without his partner he asks the gym teacher, Atsugi, if he can practice solo against a wall. Hachiman notes that his serves have become incredibly accurate so he can move as little as possible when the tennis ball returns to him. Hachiman is distracted by a particularly loud person in Hayato's group, who hits the ball recklessly and lands near him. Hayato calls out to "Hikitani" politely for the balls return. Hachiman returns the ball and bows. Hachiman hates himself for considering Hayato is his superior. During lunch Hachiman is eating in his favourite place. A spot where the tennis courts are in view, and where a sea breeze blows near the end of the lunch period. Yui Yuigahama, notices him and comes over to chat. She explains about losing a bet to Yukino over rock-paper-scissors. Hachiman hopes they are enjoying their "in-games". She says its not the same, and wishes she could be as close to Yukino as Hachiman is. She expresses her frustration at not being able to break in to their own "in group", and her desire to talk and hang out more, but not in a weird way. Hachiman calls her stupid. Yui says she isn't stupid because she passed the difficult Sobu entrance exam. And speaking of the entrance exam. Yui asks Hachiman about the first day of high school and the entrance ceremony. Hachiman explains the accident he was in and his thought that the dogs owner was an idiot for letting it get away. He states that he doesn't remember the owner and that he or she was probably a pretty boring person. Yui mumbles that it was her and she didn't have makeup on and hadn't dyed her hair that day.Omitted/Yui doesn't say as much in the anime. Hachiman didn't hear her and Yui gets all flustered but deflects the conversation to a "girl" who is walking over from the tennis courts. Yui recognizes this person and calls them over. Yui explains that Saika Totsuka, is in their class, is a boy, and in Hachiman's gym group. A few days later in gym class Totsuka pairs with Hachiman for tennis. Totsuka asks Hachiman if he would join the tennis club. Hachiman says he couldn't, as he knows he would be unreliable and compares it to his first part-time job where he quit after 3 days. Yukino says no to Hachiman when he mentions Totsuka's request after school. She says even if he were somehow good enough to inspire others they would only band together to eliminate him, not to get better themselves. Yukino then tells a story of when she returned to Japan from overseas in middle school. All the other girls banded together to eliminate her. Hachiman sees that Yukino is going to continue and tries to defuse her rant by saying its typical behaviour when a cute girl like her shows up. Yukino continues anyway, although she goes red in the face. She also confronts Hachiman as to why he cares so much about Totsuka's request. Hachiman says its the first time anyone has asked him for help. Yukino to best him, proudly states people came to her for help all the time, even for romantic advice. She also hints that a girl told her she liked a boy, who then asked out Yukino. The other girls started to "abuse" Yukino for encroaching on their "claim" even though she was the one approached. Yui appears with Totsuka who has a request to get better at tennis. He wants to inspire others to join the tennis club. Yukino settles on scheduling "training from hell" every day at lunch. Chapter 7 - "Sometimes, the gods of romantic comedy are kind." Hachiman explains how they have progressed past regular workouts and have moved on to tennis drills. The only one really trying hard is Totsuka. Hachiman is killing time by watching ants. He turns his attention to Yukino instructing Yui how to throw tennis balls for Tostuka to chase. Her throws are unpredictable and Totsuka falls and scrapes his knee while chasing one down. Yukino seemingly fed up, tells Yui to take over for a while and leaves. Right after Yukino leaves, Yumiko and Hayato's clique shows up and want to use the tennis court. Hayato offers a wager with Hachiman, play a tennis match with the winner being able to use the court and help Totsuka practice. Yumiko demands to play so it becomes a mixed doubles match, she mocks Hachiman for not having any girls to play with. Yui steps up and says she'll play with Hachiman. The match progresses Yumiko and Hayato steadily gain the upper hand. Yui slowly loses confidence in herself and is close to tears when she sees how outclassed she is. She pretends to have pulled a muscle. Hachiman offers her comforting words but Yui due to a number of things starts to cry and walks away through the crowd.Yui is feeling guilty about Hachiman's car accident and letting her friends down in the tennis match among other things. In the Anime she actually sprains her ankle. Yukino brings back Yui and a first aid kit for Totsuka. She then steps in for Yui because Yui called her a friend. Yukino shyly tells Hachiman and Yui they could think of her as a friend. The match resumes and Yukino steadily dominates the game until she runs out of stamina. She explains that since she's naturally talented she never builds up stamina for any particular thing, as she masters all her endeavours in 3 days. Yukino entrusts the game to Hachiman, who uses his knowledge of the sea breeze and a "pop fly" serve to win the match. Even though they won everyone ignores the Service Club's victory since Hayato protects Yumiko from injuring herself after Hachiman's final serve. At the end, Yukino leaves with Yui while Saika thanks Hachiman, who remarks that the "god of romantic comedies" is a retard for the end pairings which seem homosexual (Yui-Yukino, Hachiman-Saika). Hachiman wants to offer Totsuka's thanks to Yui and Yukino. He spots them heading into the tennis club room and heads over. He walks in on Yui and Yukino changing and is hit in the head with a tennis racquet by Yukino before complementing the "god" on his sense of humor. Chapter 8 - "And then Hikigaya ponders." Hachiman is reviewing his revised "Looking Back on High School Report", trying to create a good conclusion. He decides to relocate to the Service Club's room as class is over for the day. He enters and sees Yukino sitting in her usual spot reading quietly. They chat for a while and enjoy the quiet when their conversation dies down. Shizuka Hiratsuka enters the room noisily ruining the peace and quiet. She declares their "battle royale" scores to be 2-2, a tie. Hachiman says "how did you grade this?" and "we only helped 3 people, not 4". Shizuka declares it was definitely 4 requests (Yui, Zaimokuza, Saika, 4th is open to interpretation), and her grading is biased and arbitrary. Hachiman and Yukino both say mean things to Shizuka. Who says they are very in sync when being mean. Almost like they've been friends for years. Yukino says she'd never be friends with that boy (Hachiman). Hachiman ponders about the two women in front of him and comes to a conclusion to his revised report. He writes, "In conclusion: There's something wrong with my youth romantic comedy".Most of Chapter 8 is omitted from, or moved around during the anime. Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - The main character. High school second-year. Twisted personality * Yukino Yukinoshita - Captain of the Service Club. Perfect and beautiful, but her personality is a disappointment. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Tends to worry about what other people think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - Nerd. Thinks of Hachiman as a friend. * Saika Totsuka - Tennis club. Extremely cute... However... * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese teacher. Guidance counselor. Characters not in glossary * Mrs. Tsurumi - Home economics teacher. * Oda - A boy that plays video games in class. * Tahara - A boy that plays video games in class. * Hayato Hayama - Ace of the soccer team. Good looking and stylish. * Yumiko Miura - Hayato's other half. * Kaori (Orimoto) - A girl Hachiman asked out in middle school. * Mr. Atsugi - The schools gym teacher. * Yamashita - A cute girl. Bullied Yukino in middle school. * Shimamura - A cute girl. Bullied Yukino in middle school. * Hina (Ebina, in a fan translation its Mari) - One of Yui's friends. Differences, Omissions, and References While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Gallery Vol1color2jpg.jpg| Lookingbackonhighschoollife.png|Hachiman's report titled 'Looking Back on High School Life'. Volume 1-1.png Volume 1-2.png Volume 1-3.png Volume 1-4.png Volume 1-5.png Volume 1-6.png Volume 1-7.png Volume 1-8.png Volume 1-9.png Volume 1-10.png Volume 1-11.png Pic2.jpg|Hachiman's Guidance Counseling Survey Pic7.jpg|Yui's Guidance Counseling Survey. Trivia.jpg|Trivia on Shizuka and Hachiman. Category:Light Novels